The ultraviolet beam concentrator has a code designation of 2RT-LTLT-TR:CUV (R-refracting section of a component lens, T-transmitting section of a component lens, L-reflecting section of a component mirror, C-concentrating stage lens, and UV-ultraviolet).
Prior art is limited to conical beam concentrators which produce concentrated whole nonspectral beams. The lower concentrator is a modification of the Conical Beam Concentrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,713, 6/8/82, by this inventor. The code designation of this concentrator is M:RR-RT:C, whereas the code designation of the lower concentrator disclosed herein is M:2RT:C.